Search engines return search results responsive to search queries. For example, the GOOGLE brand of search engine includes a network-based service that enables clients to submit search queries and receive search results over a communications network, such as the Internet. Search queries include search terms (e.g., keywords) that can originate from text strings manually input by a user. Search queries may alternatively originate from voice-based commands spoken by a user.